


Autograph

by lucida



Series: babysitters100 [5]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucida/pseuds/lucida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I didn’t think,” Kristy said conversationally. “That it was possible for anyone to get drunk faster than Ethel can unwrap a Snickers bar.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Autograph

“I didn’t think,” Kristy said conversationally. “That it was possible for anyone to get drunk faster than Ethel can unwrap a Snickers bar.”

“That’s mean,” Dawn informed Kristy with an icy glare. “Poor Ethel. If everyone would just stop making fun of her...”

As Dawn rambled on with some long speech about bullying, Kristy gave Claudia a look as if to say: _Well, it’s the truth_. Then she reached over and yanked a martini out of Mary Anne’s grasp. “Mary Anne,” she said. “I think that’s enough for now.”

“ _Look_ , Kristy!” she squealed, pointing across the club at Alan Gray. “It’s Cam Geary!”

Kristy turned in the direction of Mary Anne’s finger and made a disgusted face. “I think someone spiked Mary Anne’s drink,” she told her friends seriously.

“Oh, my,” Claudia followed Kristy’s gaze and convulsed in giggles. Realizing he was being stared at, Alan whirled around and winked at the girls. Kristy scowled, and Claudia quickly lifted her glass to her lips. Dawn, seeming to realize no one was paying attention to her, ended her speech.

“Is she okay?” Dawn asked Kristy, nodding toward Mary Anne.

“I don’t know. She thinks _Alan Gray_ is _Cam Geary_ ,” Kristy explained painfully.

“You’d think she’d at least choose someone with the right hair color,” Claudia added thoughtfully.

“I don’t know,” Dawn mused, swirling her straw around her glass. “Alan Gray’s gotten better-looking since I last saw him.”

“ _Shut up!_ ” Kristy hissed, glaring at her friends. “He’s coming over here.”

Alan walked toward them, wearing a faded pair of jeans and a navy blue tee-shirt. He was smirking, one hand slid into a pocket casually and the other holding a drink. Mary Anne batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

“Hi, Cam,” she swooned, sitting at the edge of her stool. She started to fall off, but Kristy jerked her upright, glaring at Alan as if all of this was his fault. “I’m your biggest fan.”

“And I, my dear,” Alan began, his grin widening. “Am _your_ biggest fan.”

“God,” Kristy muttered, plopping an elbow on the bar. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Too much scotch, Kristy?” Alan inquired innocently. “We all know how _moody_ you get…”

“Oh, you know my friend Kristy?” Mary Anne asked, her voice bubbly as she tugged at the corners of her blouse and gazed at Alan with clear adoration.

Kristy shot Alan a venomous look, then rose and stalked off. Dawn hurried to steady Mary Anne. “What’s up with Kristy?” she whispered to Claudia.

Claudia shrugged as she whispered back. “Who knows. Alan’s right, she _is_ moody.”

“So, Mary Anne,” Alan was saying. He held out an arm and ducked his head. “May I have this dance?”

She giggled in delight, stumbling off her stool and literally falling against him. He caught her easily, gently guiding her onto the dance floor as a slow song began to play.

\---

“I’m going to kill you,” Kristy growled later that night, leaning against the outside of the club as she fished through her purse for her keys.

“You love me,” Alan disagreed, twisting her keyring around one of his fingers. “Admit it.”

“ _Mary Anne_ ,” Kristy stressed. “You got _Mary Anne_ drunk. That’s like against the laws of nature. She’s off-limits.”

“Hey,” Alan held up his hands defensively. “Mary Anne’s a big girl. She wanted a night of fun and I gave it to her. You know she said she’d never had a drink before? Now _that_ is against the laws of nature.”

“ _Mary Anne_ ,” Kristy repeated, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you did that. And then you let her believe you were Cam Geary…”

“The things I do for others,” Alan said solemnly.

Kristy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure you hated pretending to be a superstar.” She paused, bending down and dumping her purse’s contents on the sidewalk. “I _know_ I put my keys in here!”

Alan grinned. “Looking for these?”

Kristy glanced over at Alan and sighed. “Not funny, Gray.”

He shrugged and threw the keys at her. She caught them deftly and started to place the rest of her belongings back in her purse.

“What, not even a thank-you kiss?” Alan teased.

“Not going to happen, Gray!” she called over her shoulder, taking off in the direction of her car.

“Come on!” he yelled back. “I’ll give you an autograph!”


End file.
